


Alchemy and Magic and Ansectory oh my!

by TheShaddowedSnow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Because I find is kinda silly Jafar isn't a Djinn in the movies, Demigod Mal, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jay is half Djinn, M/M, Mal and Jay are half siblings, Oblivious Jay, the gang finds out their other parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Mal and Evie try to get their Magic and Alchemy clubs up and running. Jay has a crush. Carlos is done. Ben and Doug try and be good boyfriends and Mal continues to scare people.Oh, and there's the whole Wonderland fiasco too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EpicKiya722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/gifts).



> This started as a conversation between EpicKiya722 and I and... Yeah xD
> 
> Takes place after the first movie and kinda ignores the second (sometimes. Kinda. Hush.)

After the coronation celebration, things quickly returned to normal at Auradon prep. Carlos and Jay were still on the Tourney team, Mal had started focusing on her magic and exploring her abilities (and taking care of her lizard-mon) and Evie was tutoring kids struggling in the sciences.

“I still can’t believe Fairy Godmother won’t let me start an Alchemy club! I had a signed petition by two thirds of the school and everything!” Evie paced in her and Mal’s room, arms crossed.

“I know! She shot down my magic club as well! All Of the magic users signed that petition and our friends!” Mal huffed from where she was sitting on her bed. The boys, Carlos and Jay, would normally be here but they were currently at practice. “It’s not air! The school has a computer club and robotics club!” Evie nodded and started to fidget with her hands before sitting down at her workstation and started furiously dewing, muttering to herself. All of her cloths always came out top quality and practically similering, as if she used precious metals to sew instead of cloth.

“Knock knock,” Ben smiled as he knocked on the doorframe, only to frown when he saw how mad both girls were. “Girls?”

“Hey Ben,” Mal went over and kissed him. “Petitions didn’t work, she still denied us…” Ben’s frown deepened.

“What?”

“Fairy Godmother won’t let us make our clubs,” Evie muttered darkly. Ben was taken aback, not used to the normally kind and happy girl to be so openly mad.

“Did she give legitimate reasons?” According to Auradon Prep’s student handbook, it you got at least  60 signatures for a club or event, unless there a legitimate reason to deny it, the school must allow it.

“She said us magic users shouldn't worry about learning about and controlling our magic, since we have technology and Magic is supposedly and easy way out and ‘it’s not fair to non-magic users.”

“She said Alchemy was too dangerous, which yeah, it can be, but I pointed out the regulations and rules that I made everyone who signed the petition aware of to keep everyone safe,” Evie added. Ben nodded.

“I’ll talk to her,” He promised the two girls. “Is that your latest commission Evie?”

“Yes!” Evie beamed. “For your mother actually, she wanted a sundress.”

-

“Hey Jay,” Aziz smiled after practice. 

“Oh, hey Aziz,” Jay waved as he put his regular shirt on. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hi, and to apologize for being a bit rude when you and Carlos first joined the Tourney team.”

“Hey I get it man, I mean you’re Aladdin's kid, I’m Jafar’s, it was natural you’d be weary of me,” the thief gave a crooked grin.

“Still,” Aziz ducked his head and smiled.

“Jay! Come on we’re meeting the girls for lunch!” Carlos called.

“Coming, coming!” Jay turned and called back. “I gotta go,” he smiled at Aziz and clapped him on the shoulder before racing over to his friend.

“There you two are!” Mal grinned, eyes sparking with her usual mischief. “Come come, plans are in motion!”

“Should I be worried?” Jay asked with a smirk as he an Carlos approached them at the group’s usual picnic table.

“Laugh it up, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” 

“Denied I’m guessing?” Carlos prompted, beaming when Ben brought over Dude. the scrawny teen happily cuddled the resident school mutt as Mal and Evie’s boyfriends joined the group.

“Yes! My mother didn’t even  _ use  _ Alchemy! She used spells and potions!” Evie grumbled and Doug nodded. 

“Most don’t know the difference,” he pointed out.

“Even more reason we need an Alchemy club!”

“And a magic club, don’t they understand the dangers of suppressing one’s magical abilities? It could lash out and hurt you and others,” Mal huffed and furiously drew in her sketchbook. Ben sighed and nodded.

“I know, I brought it up with my parents and the headmistress. Fairy Godmother is… You know.”

“Yeah….” Mal clicked her tongue and Jay winced in sympathy. The half Djinn knew all too well Ma’s frustrations.

“Bad enough how people treat you just because you openly use your magic,” Jay muttered and cracked his neck. “At least in ways people recognize it as such.”

“I keep forgetting you’re half Djinn because of Jafar,” Ben admitted and Jay shrugged.

“Most everyone does. Not like it’s any of their business.” the group continued chatting and planning. Mal glaring at Doug when he went to throw away uneaten food.

“I’m not throwing it away, a friend of mine is a human trash compactor,” Doug reassured with a squeak. Mal was incredibly terrifying. 

“Good boy, Evie you chose a good one,” Mal smiled at her best friend. “Anyway, enough planning for today, I’m gonna look through my mom’s book of Shadows and try and see if there’s any spells that’ll be fun to try.” She wouldn't use them in any pranks, it kind of defeated what she was trying to do with the Magic Club after all.

“Alright, have fun,” Jay waved her off. “Carlos? Homework then video games?”

“Sure, then we can test your wish magic out!” Carlos beamed and the two walked off.

“How are they not together?” Ben glanced at the remaining members of the group.

“Jay is Carlos’s protector and best friend, they’re basically brothers. Carlos is also the only one Jay trust to make wishes,” Mal explained as she got up. “Eve, I’ll be in our room,” she walked off then.

“See you,” Evie waved and got up as well. “I’m going to the chemistry lab, see you boys.”

-

“Hmm.. Ancestry spell huh?” She heard her mom give out a squeak and Mal looked over. “Geez what’s with that sound mom?” the faeling rolled her eyes and read through everything. She could only use it once between separate full moons, so once a month basically, though it couldn't be on the full or new moons. Simple enough. Mal got up to get everything she needed.

“Okay.. PArchment.. Quill and Ink… Okay one drop of blood in the ink…” Mal murmured to herself as she got everything ready. She pricked her arm with the quill and spilled the blood in the ink and said the incantation and let go of the quill, watching as it dipped itself in the ink and blood mixture and start writing. “No f-ing way.” Mal gaped and looked over the results, glancing at her mom before turning to see Evie walk in.

“Hey, I’m gonna work on my commission, don’t-What’s that?” Mal explained and showed her the results.

“I… Guess I’m not half human, and Jay is my half brother… Why doesn’t it surprise me mom lied?”

“Eh, par for the course,” Evie beamed. “Think you could figure out mine?”

“Next month,” Evie reassured her. “Have fun with your pupils?”

“Yeah,” Evie hummed. “We have to tell everyone!”

-

“Mal this is super cool!” Carlos said, looking it over with Jay and the usual gang at dinner. “You’re a demigod!”

“Right? Explains so much,” Mal chuckled. “Evie called next.”

“Damn,” Carlos huffed.

“I can only use it once a lunar month, chill.”

“Wait… You guys don’t..?”

“Now our ancestors besides our one parent? No,” Mal shrugged.

“Well I know both of mine now,” Jay joked. “And Mal knows both of hers.”

“Hades definitely owes me money,” Mal huffed. “And gifts.”

“Eh, I hear the gods are pretty deadbeat parents, it’s probably normal,” Jay shrugged. “Explains why Maleficent was always so weird about dad and I.”

“Yep,” the others agreed.

“Wait why are you guys so casual about this? Doug frowned in confusion.

“Maleficent lies, gods are deadbeat parents, and do you realize how small the island is? In one generation everyone would be marrying their cousins,” Carlos shrugged. “Besides with parents like ours, who’d want to know the other parent?”

“Amen to that,” the others grumbled.

“Still, now that we’re here I am curious,” Carlos mused and grinned when Dude came over and he kneeled down on the grass to play with him.

“Same,” Evie admitted and took a picture of him.


	2. Entre Cheshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the plot~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myo's name is pronounced "may-OW"
> 
> just so you guys know lol

“-This is entirely unacceptable!” Many students were all hanging outside the Headmistresses office. A small male with teal hair that ombred to a baby pink with horizontal white cat ears and a teal with baby pink tail tip tail swishing angrily had stormed into her office. The door was blocked by an dark skinned girl whose amber eyes shone like a cats. She had black hair and her cat ears were vertical and high on her head, unlike her company's which had been where human ears were normally. Her tail and ears had a black panther pattern through their size and shape  were definitely house cat. Currently, the one who ran in was just… Yelling.

“Now Son…”

“I am part of the magic Council! Do you realize how serious this is?” It continued on for several minutes, a smirking Mal coming up halfway through it Everyone parted like the red sea when she came up, whispering and glancing at her. 

“Hey Mal, thanks for contacting us,” the cat hybrid nodded to the faeling.

“No problem,” she hummed. “Couldn't let this continue could I?”

“One more thing,” the male cat hybrid walked out and handed Mal a small book binded with a thick dragonhide, it's pages yellow and rough, like parchment. “Your very own book of shadows, constructed and enchanted by Lady Magic herself. I’m Myo, I’ll be helping you with your magic club,” he winked.

“Thanks…” Mal breathed and hugged it close. This… Myo smiled and nodded to Evie.

“I also managed to get you your Alchemy club, i’ll be checking periodically.”

“Thank you!” Evie hugged Myo. The cat hybrid laughed and hugged back.

“Just be careful okay?” Evie nodded and many gaped. The Wonderlandians made it clear they wanted nothing to do with Auradon. Myo gave his signature Cheshire grin.

-

“Hey Jay! Heard you’re co-captain of the magic club! Congrats,” Aziz smiled.

“Yep, don’t worry though, not planning on quitting Tourney anytime soon,” he joked and blinked when Aziz handed him a gift. “Uh… Thanks?” he said as Aziz rushed off. He shrugged and opened it to reveal… Chocolate? It was in arabic, which thankfully Jay could read, write, and speak (it was his first language actually). It was also a really expensive chocolate, but Jay shrugged. Aziz came from a royal family he probably didn’t realize this would be months of stealing and trading on the Isle and weeks of working at the mechanic garage Jay had managed to find a job at to pay for it. Still, it was a nice celebratory gift for their recent win and Jay and Mal getting the magic club off the ground.

“Yo Jay what’s that?” Carlos asked and went over to his friend.

“Aziz gave it to me and ran, must be late for a date or something,” Jay shrugged and calmed down his jealousy at the thoghut. It wasn’t like Aziz liked him or anything. The half Djinn frowned in confusion at Carlos's knowing look, but the smaller male stopped trying to steal his chocolate so Jay didn’t question it.

“Okay, so what did he give you anyway?” Carlos asked as they walked to their dorm.

“Some arabic chocolate, expensive stuff,” Jay shrugged. Carlos just hummed and nodded.

“So he really has no clue?” Mal snickered later and Carlos huffed. 

“Not a one.”

“How? Aziz is so obvious,” Evie giggled.

“I know right? He even said after mentioning Aziz ran that he must be late for a date or something!” Carlos growled out and Dude went over and whined, licking his hand. The small italian teen pulled the dog close and gently pet him to calm himself down.

“Okay, new plan, first, make sure our clubs go off without a hitch, second, interrogate Myo about his glaring at ally and see if he like sCarlos,” Carlos blushed, “And three, get Jay to realize he and Aziz re both into the other and Aziz is courting him.”

“What about me?” in a flash of turquoise and pink, Myo was in the room giving a grin.

“Nothing!” Carlos exclaimed. Myo just hummed and leaned against him. Carlos’s face turned red and the girls grinned.

“Anyway, Myo thanks again,” Mal smiled warmly.

“‘Course, it’s my pleasure,” Myo hummed. “And technically my job, being part of the magic council. Fairy Godmother knew our deal with her.”

“Deal?”

“For messing with the natural flow of Life and Death, the balance in the world bringing back certain people,” Myo explained. “Granted, it was a deal agreed upon by all the adults. Wonderland and all of her people were pissed, to say the least, because they treated  _ her  _ as a hero.”

“Her?” Carlos frowned.

“Alice,” Myo hissed out the name. “She cursed all of Wonderland, unraveled it and it’s slowly dying and she gets hailed as a hero! And her daughter has been stalking me! Acting like she is a hero too and ‘oh! Hi Myo! Kirala! We should be friends since, you know, I’m Alice's daughter!’” his voice went into a rather well done valley girl voice.

“Unravel?”

“Dying?”

“Yeah,” Myo huffed out a growl. “Only way to life the curse is to have someone in her line  _ willingly  _ return the Looking Glass.”

“Damn,” Evie breathed.

“It’s the… second reason I came here,” Myo admitted. “Weiss is going to be here soon as well… she and I both know Wonderland cant go on like this… The time Gate… My mother… It’s starting to…” Carlos frowned and pulled him close, stroking behind his ears, making Myo give out a startled purr. He relaxed against Carlos though, nuzzling him gently.

“Hey it’s okay, we’ll help you,” Carlos promised. “All of us.” He glanced at the girls, who nodded.

“Of course,” Evie nodded. “I got some friends I can talk to who can talk to Ally for ya as well.”

“Thanks,” He purred out, humming softly as Carlos continued to pet him.


End file.
